This invention relates generally to safety belt buckles and more particularly it relates to anchoring means for such bucklets assigned to safety belts particularly in motor vehicles having longitudinally and vertically adjustable seats over which the safety belts extend. The achoring means are of the type which include a guiding member assigned to the buckle and a holding member inserable in the longitudinal direction in the guiding member and being firmly connected to the floor of the vehicle in such a manner as to engage the guiding member when the vehicle is involved in an accident.
In the achoring means for the safety belt buckles of the aforedescribed type the buckle remains in a preset position relative to the motor vehicle seat irrespective of the adjusted position of the latter and performs all adjusting movements of the seat and in the case of an accident remains firmly connected thereto. The belt buckle in one of such known anchoring structures is connected to a guiding member which has the shape of an elbow lever and is pivotably supported on a seat part. The guiding member has a fork-like guiding receptacle and overlaps with the latter a holding member which is also pivotably supported on the motor vehicle body. The holding member in the form of a rail is provided on its lower side with arresting teeth covered by a casing of a plastic material for engaging an arresting tooth on the guiding member piercing in the case of an accident through the plastic casing. The pivot point of the belt buckle on the one hand, and the arresting tooth on the other hand form the end points of the guiding member which is pivotably supported on a seat part. The arresting tooth of the guiding member has the configuration of a pin which normally only slightly clamps the holding member in the guiding receptacle of the guiding member with the joint safety belt. In adjusting the seat, the guiding member is displaced on the holding member which in turn is rotated in response to the seat adjustment slightly upwardly or downwardly. In this manner the safety belt buckle remains in the same position relative to the motor vehicle seat. Nevertheless when the belt is applied, there is a possibility that during the forward adjusting movement of the motor vehicle seat the guiding member may become locked when the belt winder is jammed and the belt itself does not unwind. In addition, the point of attachment of the safety belt buckle on the guiding member moves in the case of an accident to a certain degree forwardly due to the rotary movement of the guiding member on the one hand, and due to the rotary movement of the holding member on the other hand, and consequently the danger of injury of the user of the vehicle is increased.